Let the Fireworks Begin
by aTotallyUnoriginalUserName
Summary: Trevor, Michael and Franklin have a business trip to a town considered by many to be the center of the crime world, Roanapur. Havoc can only begin to describe what ensues. (Black Lagoon and GTA crossover.) Rated M for the obvious


Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah, you know the drill.

H=H=H=H=H=H

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Michael said as he lit one of his small cigars.

"I can't believe you still smoke those things." Trevor answered with a small frown while he swerved around some traffic.

"At least I don't get involved with private militias. I think one of us is more prone to an early grave than the other." He felt the cancer filled smoke fill his lungs once again, as he huffed down another mouthful of nicotine.

"That is correct, but rest assured that I am not the one that will die first." While saying that Trevor dangerously swerved around a corner and continued on his way without giving much care to the fact that he nearly crashed into the side of another car.

"Why are we in such a hurry anyways? Franklin should already be there by now." Michael said in a strangely calm manner given the situation.

"Yes, and tell me exactly how much experience in smuggling weapons does Franklin have over me?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Good point." Trevor shrugged his shoulders and looked over at the digital watch fasten around his wrist.

"Oh shit, we couldn't be more late even if we tried. I hope Franklin is handling things alright there." He said as he pressed the gas pedal even harder, as if it would make the car go any faster.

"Well, we wouldn't be so late if someone didn't stop by the strip club." Michael retorted with a frown.

Trevor sighed.

"Am I the only one that notices the opportunities that sit right in front of his face? Don't you see Michael, this couldn't be any better; this is a golden field with sprouting crops left and right just waiting to be reaped. Imagine the earnings from this town wonder, it would really take our business to the next level." Trevor gave a maniacal chuckle at the end of his monologue, which didn't exactly increase its credibility in Michael's eyes.

" _Your_ business, I don't want anything to do with it." He threw the small cigar out of the window and looked at Trevor.

"And besides, you are starting this big criminal empire of yours with a strip club, of all the things you could have chosen, why a strip club?"

Trevor's eye flashed with brilliance for a moment.

"Ah… Michael, let me educate your ignorant mind on how this works. We humans have a primal desire to see tits and to fuck; it's all in our biological programming. And once you have control over that, you've got control over the whole person, you've essentially got them by the balls; nobody wants to kill the guy who runs the strip club, they'd lose out on some sweet pieces of ass in the process."

He turned to Michael and smiled.

"Ya get it?"

"That sounds absolutely stupid in every single sense of the word."

"You are so close-minded sometimes, you know that?"

H=H=H=H=H=H

Meanwhile in a warehouse just out of Roanapur's port.

"Pick it up, pick it up." Franklin swore at his phone, tapping his foot on the ground methodically.

"Damn it!" He said as he closed the phone, looking at the other two people occupying the room.

"So, did you contact the others?" The female of the two asked as she played around with her guns, spinning them around her index finger rapidly.

"Well, no, but don't worry. They should be here any minute now." He said reluctantly and slightly anxious, knowing that they were probably losing their patience.

"Look, black… um… guy, I don't have the patience of a rock and, speaking of which, Rock over here is already asleep." She said pointing at the sleeping form of the Japanese part of the crew, whose hands were tightly tied around his gun which was absent mindedly pointed at the ground.

Revy moved closer to him and gave the chair he was sitting on a hard kick, which send him sprawling backwards.

"Hey dumbass, who told you sleeping on the job, was something you should do?"

Rock put the gun back in its holster; the actual purpose of the firearm was just for show, a way to intimidate people. He got up from the ground and looked at Revy.

"Why'd you have to go and wake me up, I hate being woken up suddenly." He said somewhat sheepishly, but not exactly shyly, through the many misadventures Rock and Revy had, they had started to form a relatively manageable work relationship; he made the plan she followed the plan; she was, ironically, the manpower and he was the brains.

Suddenly breaking the ice that had started to form in the room was broken by a honk from a familiar car sounded in Franklin's ears, which even if it was nails on a chalk board, at that point it would still feel like Beethoven in his mind.

"Finally, that should be them." He took off and out of the warehouse.

"Hey, wait a second." She hissed as the young man, but he was already out of the warehouse.

"Tsk, stay here and watch the shipment, I'm sure you can at least do that." She didn't wait for an answer and immediately took off after Franklin.

When she reached the outside area she wasted no time drawing her gun and pointing it at the three people standing around each other.

"Hey, who are you two? If you are the guys who we have been waiting for two fucking hours, allow me to shoot your kneecaps out and drag you across the dirt." She shouted loudly enough for everybody in the entire city to hear.

"Relax lady, we are here for business, not to fight, even though the appearance of some of us may suggest otherwise." Implying a nod to Trevor, who only made a 'Tsk' sound through his teeth.

Michael took a step forward and Revy shot the space in front his foot.

"You won't move a step until I see the money."

"Alright, you don't fuck around then. T could you please show our kind hostess the money." He said looking at Trevor who was already fast on his way to the car.

"Right-o sir." He remarked as he opened the trunk and retrieved a black leather briefcase with the initials 'TPE' spray painted unto it, presumably meaning 'Trevor Phillips Enterprises'.

He brought it back to Revy who still kept her barrel steadily aimed towards Michael's skull.

She opened it with one hand and peered inside to find it full of the green colored paper she had been worshipping all her life.

"This seems fine, but if there is anything fishy going on here, be certain that I will find out about it." She said as she looked at the two older men, both of whom looked bored.

"Yeah okay, we get it, can we get on with it now?" Trevor frowned and furrowed his brow crooked as he mockingly looked at his wrist, which was devoid of any watch.

Revy put her cutlass back in its holster, but her guard was still on, even though her gun was not in her hand, picking up the suitcase, she turned away.

"Follow me." She made a waving motion inside the ware house.

Michael threw his hands back and looked at Franklin.

"You know, I'm getting a little bit too old for this."

H=H=H=H=H=H

"Okay, then." Trevor smiled a toothy grin. "Do you know where an old man like me could have a drink?"

Revy looked up from the packet of money she was counting and shrugged.

"Eh… Your best bet is probably the Yellow flag. Though I'm not sure it is particularly safe there. Just a few blocks away from here, you'll recognize it when you see it. " She said with a disinterested look on her face.

"I think I'll be alright." The same smile kept persistent on his face.

Rock, sitting behind Revy with a cigarette between his lips looked at Trevor.

"You know, we don't get a lot of new people around here. Why have you decided to come to this city, anyways?" He asked, exhaling a lungful of smoke.

Philips gave him a look and smiled.

"Curiosity, I guess, it is a new frontier. Anything could happen." He answered Rock's question with a serious expression on his face.

A couple of minutes later and after Rock started and failed to start any kind of small talk, the middle aged man took off and out of the warehouse.

"We should better keep an eye on them for future reference." Revy's raspy voice broke the silence like jackhammer on a glass window.

"It's probably not the last we see of them." She gave her two cents while lighting a cigarette.

"You think?" Rock looked at the exit of the warehouse with a somber look on his face.

H=H=H=H=H=H

"Hey, T. What do you want us to do with the shipment?" Michael questioned Trevor as he came out of the building.

"Bring it back to the plane and load it up, and tell Ron to hurry the fuck up and bring it back to Los Antos. From there we can do anything we want, either give it to our American hat, Canada or our American ass, Mexico. Either way is fine by me." He made a line for a car parked near the back of the warehouse.

"Wait, where are you going?" Franklin shouted from inside the truck.

"To get a drink, you know familiarize myself with the new surroundings. You know the usual." Trevor said quickly, starting up the car and speeding towards the street.

"For fuck sake's, this is your shit T. It's not like we are obligated to drive back to the plane." Michael shouted back in anger, though he still swallowed his pride and got inside the truck.

Franklin was sitting inside and nonchalantly looking out the window.

"Oh, you're here. So what's the plan?" He said as he shifted his gaze towards the older man.

Michael sighed. "We're heading back to Ron's plane and we load up the cargo. T should join us soon."

"Okay then." Franklin started up the engine.

 **A/N: And so concludes the first chapter of this misadventure, now obviously I am hoping to make this one last, but this first chapter is a good taste of what's to come, at least I hope it is. In the future I am hoping to involve the FBI (or FIB in the GTA universe) and the CIA in some way.**

 **It was originally going to be longer than this, but I decided to leave some for the second chapter and others to come.**

 **Thanks for taking the time off your life to read**


End file.
